Mikos and Taiyoukais
by angelfire123
Summary: Can love be really definied by logic? Here is one person who realized the logic but not the love. But what can make him realize the mistake? Maybe a little drama..... on his part and a few crazy problems on her part? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Mikos and Taiyoukais

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 1: Logic of Love

Sesshoumaru sat in his study in front of the big pile of scrolls. But he was not reading, instead he was deep in thought. What might it be? If one had a thought, then its answer would be a girl.

Sesshoumaru's POV

'Why do I want her?'

'She is nothing but a ningen. No she's much more'

'What do I mean by much more? What does she have that makes her much more or any different from a common, disgusting ningen?'

'Maybe it is because she's a miko?'

'But she is not the only miko and she is also my brother's whore. Why would I want her of all people?'

'OK! Not my brother's whore but she still follows and defends him. But it still doesn't explain to me why I want her'

'OK, I know just what to do. I'll make a list on why and why not.'

WHY NOT:

She is a disgusting "ningen" (scratch that)

She is a miko

She is my brother's wench

She wears such revealing kimonos

She is very strange

WHY:

She is kind even to demons and her enemies when they are in trouble, even if she is a miko

She is mentally and spiritually very, **VERY** strong.

She is more powerful than all humans and demons(' hmm, she may be as powerful as me i.e., if she trains well')

She would bear strong heirs to the throne('well, if **this scroll** is right the baby will be a miko-youkai')

She would be a strong lady('I believe she is educated, maybe I can find out how much she knows')

She is better than those other females('yuck, the make up freaks, that's all they are')

She is clean and maybe a little beautiful

She is so unexpected, always!

She is kind to Rin and she also likes her

'Maybe I should make her my mate; after all, I have reasoned it out well'

'Then, how should I make her accept? She must be willing if what the scroll says is true, what should I do?'

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru: Rin, What do you want? Where is Jaken?

Rin: Jaken won't play with me.

Sesshoumaru: (sigh) Don't worry Rin this Sesshoumaru will bring someone for you to play with.

Rin: Yay! Rin thanks you very much Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: Now go and play with him for now.

Rin nodded and left, happily prancing on.

'Hmm, I guess I'll have to do this fast. Now back to the problem. How do I convince her?'

A plan slowly forming in his mind, he had decided, he knew what to do.

Sesshoumaru stood up with a smirk on his features and left, after giving orders to his servants.

AN: Hey! This is my second fic. Let's say this is quite interesting if it goes according to what I am planning. But I'm not such a great writer; you know the kind that can portray the feelings behind a situation, so please bear with me. Please read and review your opinion. There may be falls here and there, so sorry in advance.

My intention of this chapter is opposite to the story. Here Sess is logical. He doesn't love her or doesn't understand it yet. Love has no logic sometimes. You just can't reason it out!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mikos and Taiyoukais

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 2: Kidanpped

Kagome's POV

I sat there on the rock under the shade of a tree. The shard hunting had stopped because Sango was hurt in the last battle against the villagers who were controlled by an elemental hawk youkai. I was worried about my friend and we came back to Kaede's village. She was out of danger but she was unconscious and Kaede wouldn't allow anyone in. Inuyasha sat on Goshinboku, which was a little way away from where I was, grumbling about how the ningens slowed them. Miroku was really upset and Shippo and Kirara were comforting him.

'Well he cares for her, so good for them. I do hope they get together.'

'I just needed time with Sango or alone and since she was hurt now, this is where I am now, alone.'

'These were times when I felt that all of this was happening because of her and that she was responsible for everyone's misery. Why did I have to fall through the well that day, if I hadn't, then none of this would have ever happen. I broke the jewel and now I am responsible for Naraku gaining power. Oh how I wish everything would become normal again, I just want to be a normal high school girl.'

The rest of the day went uneventful and except for a few arguments and a few 'SIT's, everything was peaceful.

Sango woke up at dusk and was feeling well. That was a relief to everyone even Inuyasha, though he can never admit it.

The next day

It had been quite a while since they had a completely free day and I went to a quiet place away from everyone to finally get some work done. I had some grades to maintain after all.

A's POV

Kagome sat there doing her math. She just remembered something and was digging in her giant yellow bag.

A pair of golden eyes had been watching her that day. His aura was hidden and she couldn't smell him, even if his scent hadn't been masked, the perfect opportunity for him. He kidnapped her.

A clean karate chop on the back of her neck and she and her bag were in the air with him. Why he carried the bag even he didn't know. But kami! It was quite heavy.

By dusk they reached his castle. She was still out cold. He laid her slowly on the bed and left.

The next day

The whole castle was awoken by an ear piercing shout, (especially since only youkai lived here, exception of Rin).

Sesshoumaru: Wench! Why do you scream so loud? (appearing at the doorway)

Kagome: What do you mean why I am screaming? I was kidnapped you dimwit!

She just clasped her hand to her mouth realizing who she was speaking with and he just stood there amused at her antics, what he didn't understand is what 'dimwit' meant.

Sesshoumaru: What did you just say wench?

Kagome: Nothing! Anyway, DON'T CALL ME WENCH, I HAVE A NAME AND IT IS KAGOME, KA-GO-ME get it right, secondly WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME?

Sesshoumaru: Will you stop shouting?

Kagome: Yes, if you answer my question.

Sesshoumaru: Fine, it is because I need your help.

Kagome: Couldn't you just ask me then. You needn't kidnap me, you know?

Sesshoumaru: It was serious.

Kagome: What is it that is so serious that concerns me?

Sesshoumaru: Well, I'll tell you after breakfast. Just be quiet about this alright?

Kagome: OooK! 'What is this all about?'

Sesshoumaru: Don't come in these clothes. You will find proper outfits in the closet over there and follow the guard stationed outside this room to take you the dining hall.

Saying so, he left. Kagome went over to the cupboard slowly.

Inside were many kimonos some male and some female. A sudden realization dawned on her; this was Sesshoumaru's room and sure enough, it was very grand.

'What was she doing here?'

Anyway the quicker she needed answers the quicker she should get ready. So, she chose a blue kimono with silver sakura design. It fit her perfectly. The kimono was very grand according to her, but the rest were much grander than that one.

'I wonder why he is giving me these expensive outfits'

After that, she adjusted her hair and left to the dining hall.

It was grand. Heck the whole castle was grand. It was a close proximity to Gothic style, but it was a bit different. The dining hall was huge with a long table and at the head of it was Sesshoumaru in his usual outfit, even the armor. There was a small girl there. She knew who it was even before she saw her face, it was Rin.

She went over and sat to the left of Sesshoumaru, right across from Rin. Rin was overjoyed to see Kagome.

Rin: Kagome-chan! Did you come to play with me?

Kagome: Giggling softly; Hai Rin, I have come here for you.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at that answer (AN: Who wouldn't be, yeah right. It's too obvious), but he continued without speaking silently listening to their conversation.

Rin: Kagome-chan we will have so much fun together. We can pick flowers, make garlands and, and...

Kagome: Now, now, Rin-chan! Be careful, you might spill some the food on your beautiful dress.

Rin: Do you really think Rin's dress is pretty, Kagome-chan?

Kagome: Hai Rin, I do.

The rest of the breakfast was rather quiet except a few remarks from the two females. All the while, the lord sat as arrogantly and stoically as ever.

AN: Sesshoumaru is OOC and it is only mentally. Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

Mikos and Taiyoukais

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 3: The Crazy Plot Begins

Kagome's POV

The breakfast was over quickly and the worst was expected to happen. Rin left us to play with Jaken and I followed Sesshoumaru to his study.

I was scared but wouldn't admit it. Who wouldn't be? It was your enemy's place, a person who tried to kill you on numerous occasions is with you and you are absolutely defenseless too.

Sesshoumaru saw my disturbed state and asked me to calm down

Sesshoumaru: Don't worry miko, I won't hurt you as long as you co-operate with me.

Kagome: So what is this all about?

Sesshoumaru: I told you, I have a request to make of you.

Kagome: So, what is it? If you want me get you the tetsusaiga, you have a snow ball's chance in hell getting what you want from me.

Sesshoumaru: It is not the tetsusaiga that I want. I want you to pretend to be my intended.

Kagome: NANI?

Sesshoumaru: You heard what I said so don't make me repeat it again.

Kagome: I know, I have heard you, but I can't pretend to be your intended.

Sesshoumaru: I understand you don't want to do it, but I don't give you any choice in this matter.

Kagome: And why not? It is my decision to make after all.

Sesshoumaru: This is just a situation where I require your assistance.

Kagome: Why me? You do carry a reputation to hate all ningens and hanyous and I am a ningen.

Sesshoumaru: You are partly right. I do not hate ningens and hanyous. I hate to give my attention to those who don't deserve it and the reason I chose you is because I can trust you and not those females who are only obsessed with how they appear and take opportunity of such times.

Kagome: Is that a complement from the Ice prince?

Sesshoumaru: Consider it how you wish it to be. This is all I have to say to you and you will call me Sesshoumaru-sama.

Kagome: Whatever. Anyway, what do I do now?

Sesshoumaru: You are free to move in the castle and the gardens. Your bag is in our room.

Kagome: Our room?

Sesshoumaru: Yes! We have to be convincing to the youkai council.

Kagome: What do you mean convincing? I am not ready to do anything with you.

Sesshoumaru: I assure you I don't intend to do anything with a ningen either, so you don't have to worry.

Kagome: Fine! But I'm keeping my guard up.

I left the study and went to 'our' room, again led by an inu soldier.

I found my giant yellow bag in one of the corners. I went over to search for my books. I was supposed to study for a test anyway. When was the test now? OH NO! this can't happen.

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru's POV

I watched her as she left the study. Though I said it to her, I did want to be with her and that is why I have to convince her and this would give her enough opportunities to get to know me. Yes, this was perfect. She is also very attached to Rin. This might get easier.

Just as I was enjoying this peaceful moment, she came to my room again.

I heard a knock on the door.

Sesshoumaru: Come in.

Kagome: I know you might not understand this but I really need to go home.

Sesshoumaru: Go to my otouto (sp?)?

Kagome: Yes and No.

Sesshoumaru: …………………………………

Kagome: I have to attend a test at my school the day after tomorrow and I just can't miss it. Since, I'm agreeing to your favour, so please accept mine.

Sesshoumaru: And why would this involve my otouto?

Kagome: I'll need to tell him about this and not to come after me.

Sesshoumaru: Where do you want to go that you don't want my otouto to come after you?

Kagome: Not only him, you can't come either Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: Then I forbid you from going.

Kagome: Nani? Oh please Sesshoumaru-sama, please! I'll do whatever I can to repay this favour.

Sesshoumaru: Then, I will come with you.

Kagome: Nani? You coming with me? No I don't think it would be good.

Sesshoumaru: Why not?

Kagome: Because………Because…….

Sesshoumaru: So you don't have a reason?

Kagome: I do. But I don't think you would understand.

Sesshoumaru: It's settled then. I'm coming with you.

Kagome: But…but…. Oh OK! But don't regret later, just promise me you won't kill anyone or anything.

Sesshoumaru: Anything?

Kagome: You'll understand soon.

As she left the room giggling, I sat where I was confused. How can I kill 'a thing'? She is strange. Maybe I will get my answers as she said or else she is completely out of her mind.

AN: How is it?? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Mikos and Taiyoukais

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 4: Sess vs Inu??

A's POV

Kagome prepared to leave the palace with Sesshoumaru that evening. Jaken and Rin stayed in the castle. Kagome wore another kimono but had her uniform in her bag after persistent requests not to burn it.

They reached Kaede's village by late that night. (AN: Man! he **is** fast.) But she was fast asleep by then.

He woke her up slowly. She got up after sometime. They slowly entered the village. Everyone was worried about her. She had a hard time convincing that Sesshoumaru just needed some help and so she had to go with him.

Finally only Inuyasha was disagreeing with her and almost fought with Sesshoumaru. She made a deal to bring him lots of Ramen when she went back for her test thinking that it would convince him to stop this. But it made it worse;

Inuyasha: I won't let you go home now. We need to find the shards for Kikyo now.

Kagome: We are going home and you can't stop me.

Inuyasha: What do you mean we? Wait, you mean he's going with you?

Kagome: He is going with me but you are not coming with us.

Inuyasha: He'll just kill everyone or maybe be killed there.

Sesshoumaru: What do you mean be killed. I'm not that weak as to get killed by ningens. We are only visiting her village.

Inuyasha: You'll just say that. I say you won't be able to stay there for a minute.

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT boy!

Sesshoumaru: What does he mean by-

Kagome: (trying to hide what Inuyasha meant.) I told you it was your own risk but it is not as bad as he says.

Inuyasha: You're still not going.

Kagome: I am going tomorrow and that is final.

Inuyasha: Feh!

The next day

Kagome: I am going.

Inuyasha: You are not and I am not going to let you.

It took only 2 'sit's to agree. That is strange.

Inuyasha: I'll let you go on one condition, I have a request for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: What do you want Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I don't want to talk here. Let's go somewhere else.

Sesshoumaru: Fine.

And they left. Everyone there was shocked.

Sango: I think they want to fight. It's going to be bad for Inuyasha.

Kagome: I hope not.

Miroku: What else can it be Kagome-sama?

Shippo: What did Sesshoumaru want with you anyway Kagome?

Kagome: He.. he wanted me to pretend to be his intended.

All: Nani?

Sango: I don't think this is wise Kagome, inu youkai don't 'pretend' about their intended. You better be careful. He might have meant it for real.

Kagome: I don't think so. 'Do I? Hey! You do. You're talking about ice prince fluffy-sama here.'

Miroku: Just be careful Kagome-sama.

Shippo: Do you think Inuyasha knows?

Sango: I don't know.

With the inu brothers

Sesshoumaru: So, otouto what do you want?

Inuyasha: I want you to kill some one there.

Sesshoumaru: Sorry otouto, but I cannot do so!

Inuyasha: Why not? He is just a human.

Sesshoumaru: Then why don't you do it yourself?

Inuyasha: If I do anything as much as touch a hair on him, she'll 'sit' me to hell.

Sesshoumaru: I have promised her on my honour that I wouldn't kill anyone there.

Inuyasha: Darn it! Alright, can you warn him so that he doesn't go and bother her?

Sesshoumaru: Why didn't you do that before?

Inuyasha: Then she would hate me forever.

Sesshoumaru: What if she hates me?

Inuyasha: Feh! Why do you have to bother about her? You don't have anything to do with her.

Sesshoumaru: On the contrary otouto, she is my intended.

Inuyasha: NANI?

Sesshoumaru: Yes, but I haven't told her yet.

Inuyasha: You can't mate her.

Sesshoumaru: Why not?

Inuyasha: But she's a ningen and you hate ningens.

Sesshoumaru: That doesn't bother me when it comes to this. And it's my decision to make.

Inuyasha: Feh! Go to hell with her. As long as I have Kikyo I won't look at anyone else. Just…, just treat her well, OK.

Sesshoumaru: Why do you care about her?

Inuyasha: I do love her but, she deserves someone much better than me.

Sesshoumaru: That is noble of you otouto. But, why do you want me to warn him?

Inuyasha: Well, I thought I shouldn't tell you this but now, it is a completely different issue. He claims that he loves her.

Sesshoumaru: NANI?

Inuyasha: Feh! He is not the only one. Even Kouga claimed her calling her 'my woman' and holding her hands every time we meet. She says that they are only friends but she acts all protective of them.

Sesshoumaru: Grrr! (his fists are clenched so much that it bled)

Inuyasha: I've never met a girl who attracts more trouble.

Sesshoumaru: Just tell me his name.

Inuyasha: Oh, he's Hobo. I think.

Sesshoumaru: Just warning him. (Clenching his fist **real** tight)

(AN: Poor Hojo, Lesson 1- Never make an already confused demon (about love) jealous, especially one such as the one implied: who does not get confused.)

They left and joined the other.

Sango's POV

I wondered when those two are going to come back.

Just as I was thinking thus the implied 'half'-brothers came.

I again wondered what Inuyasha might want to request Sesshoumaru. Whatever it was, it was not a fight and for some reason or the other Sesshoumaru looked angry. Sure he kept his emotional barrier on, but it seems definitely weaker and his emotions definitely define anger. Maybe, he made deal about Tetsusaiga. But, Inuyasha didn't have to worry about that- no other demons except Inuyasha could use that, right?

Well Inuyasha isn't some wise guy so, no harm right but then again why was Sesshoumaru angry?

Wonder if they'll tell me if I ask. Nah! Knowing them, they would never.

A's POV

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, we are leaving. Are you ready?

Kagome: Hai. Bye everyone.

Inuyasha was still smirking. (Something was wrong, definitely wrong.) (AN: we know don't we, sob at least one tear for Hojo)


	5. Chapter 5

Mikos and Taiyoukais

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 5: Sess In the Future

Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at the bone eater's well, of course led by Kagome.

Sesshoumaru: Where is your house wench?

Kagome: I knew you might ask this. Well, I live on the other side of this well.

Sesshoumaru: (peering into it) How do we get there?

Kagome: You believe me? That's unexpected. All we have to do is jump in but before-

Before she could finish that sentence he pulled her, slid an arm around her waist and jumped into the well.

They found themselves in the familiar yet strange unending and weightless blue expanse and the next moment they were in the bottom of the well again.

Sesshoumaru: Have we arrived.

Kagome: (nodded) Sesshoumaru, why did you do that?

Sesshoumaru: …

Kagome: Anyway, before we go up I want to tell you something.

Sesshoumaru: What?

Kagome: First, we are 500 years in the future and this is called the modern era.

Second, the air here isn't good, but you'll have to adjust to it and there will be many noises too.

Third, there are no youkai, only humans, so no one knows you.

Fourth, there are no lords, this is a free country, so people won't call you by your appropriate title- don't be angry with them.

Fifth, there is a lot of technology which might be new to you. Don't touch anything without my permission until you get the hang of it, you might get into trouble.

Finally, DO NOT KILL ANYONE. Understood?

Sesshoumaru: Are you done?

Kagome: Better not ignore what I said Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's POV

As Kagome climbed the ladder, I jumped up and looked around curiously.

Kagome: So, are you ready?

Sesshoumaru: …

Kagome opened the door of the well house and horrible stench of pollution and humans entered my nose and the endless sounds started. He stayed close to her, at least she smelt good.

Kagome: Mom I'm home!

There was no reply.

Sesshoumaru: There is nobody here.

Kagome: Oh! It doesn't matter anyway. I have the key and they would have left a note anyway.

I silently observed her as she worked her hand in a simple spin after inserting a piece of metal into it and a small click was heard. She pushed the door open.

Inside, we first entered the living room.

Sesshoumaru: What are all these?

Kagome: This is a couch. You can sit here…… (AN: Do you really want me to tell you all this?)……and this is a television.

Sesshoumaru: What does it do?

Kagome: Well, it is hard to explain, so let me show you.

She took the remote that was on the table and pressed a few buttons and sounds were heard from the box she called television and then many small people appeared in it.

Sesshoumaru: WhaT soRT OF maGIC IS THIS? (AN: Imagine growing louder voice in anger or confusion. After all, 'This Sesshoumaru is not confused'.)

Kagome: We-ll! It's a TV. It's a form of entertainment here. It runs on electricity.

Sesshoumaru: Oh! (Feeling something new- in A's words, feeling sheepish, not that he's going to let her know it.)

Kagome: It's OK. The first time Inuyasha saw this he tried to rip it apart. I was able to stop him, or else...

Sesshoumaru: Else what?

Kagome: He would have got a nasty shock.

Sesshoumaru: What kind of shock?

Kagome: I don't know, it's a shock kind of shock maybe. Afterall, it is called a shock only.

I raised a questioning yet mocking eyebrow at her.

Kagome: Fine! You'll feel like you've been hit by a lightning or worse.

Sesshoumaru: My HALF-brother, weak he may be, but he would have survived the shock.

(AN: this is toooooo rare to miss.)

Kagome: Whatever. It's still dangerous and definitely the TV would not have survived. Well, since we have traveled a long way, why don't we have some food?

Sesshoumaru: I don't have ningen food.

Kagome: How can you say that without giving it a try? It's not sengoku jidai, you know.

Sesshoumaru: So, what does it have to do with time? Food is still food.

Kagome: You obviously have no idea.

Kagome went to the kitchen to make some food for herself at least if Mr. high and mighty doesn't want anything. 'Maybe I can lure him with my cooking skills' (insert evil laughter in her mind). Hey! No one ever commented on her cooking and she wasn't giving anyone a chance either.

(AN: OK! I know that Inuyasha always comments on her food but you know how he is, right? And he can't live without her Ramen. Besides we're talking about sensible people here.)

She decided on what she was going to cook. 'Since, Sesshoumaru might not like vegetarian, I think I'll go with steak. Let's see if we have some'.

She continued to work on her wonderful cooking; she even baked a small cake for a treat. Soon the whole house was filled with deliciously mouth watering aroma that no one, not even the great Sesshoumaru could ignore. She just finished setting up the table for two when Sesshoumaru entered.

Kagome: Hey!

I as unemotional as ever, sat on a chair. 'She must be a noble to be able to afford all this furniture and technology as she called it'. They began eating. 'The meal was perfect. It was not overcooked and burnt like the food prepared by the ningens in my kingdom but at the same time it wasn't undercooked. It was perfect- as perfect as he was and she was for him. We finished the food. I never knew that meat could be so tasty. That cake, as she called was very good, better than any royal foods that he tasted, not that I was going to admit it and he knew she would ask him his opinion'.

Kagome: Well then! Since dinner is over, I'm going up to my room to study for my test tomorrow. Bye!

'Humph!' Just then he smelt it, amusement. 'So, she knew it and was playing with me eh? But, I got to admit, she's good. Too bad I'm not the kind to give up on my victory'.

AN: I'm feeling extremely generous today, so I'm posting another chapter. You be generous too and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!

Should I give a dictionary from next chapter or is it alright??


	6. Chapter 6

Mikos and Taiyoukais

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 6: Morning

A's POV

The rest of the day Kagome sat in front of her desk studying while Sesshoumaru reading some of Ji-san's old scriptures. Finally he got bored of reading them and turned to the TV with a very soft volume on. The scriptures only contained what he already knew, but what he didn't know was the TV. So, he had to know it and of course there was nothing to stop him.

To him she seemed to go on reading endlessly sitting at her little desk. Of course, he had always read more than her. He actually sat in his library for days together reading, but it just seemed wrong for her. But then again, she was always different and special. She didn't seem to fit anywhere, yet she did everywhere. She could warm the coldest heart, even his. If he hadn't met either Rin or Kagome, he knew he would have been different.

She suddenly entered the living room.

Kagome: Hey! Are you bored in any way?

Sesshoumaru: Can't say I am.

Kagome: Anyway, I decided that I need to get some supplies for the travels. So-oo, I was wondering if you could come with me seeing that I can't leave you here alone. Wil-will you come?

Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

Kagome: Good! Now you can see our world.

Sesshoumaru: ……

Kagome took some money out of her allowance that her mother had left her.

The day was bright and the sky was clear and the two walked slowly on the pavement. Sesshoumaru looked around with curiosity, though you could never know that with the exception of his constant questions about practically everything. They reached the supermarket and the automated door. To say Sesshoumaru was shocked was an understatement- he showed expression! He almost began attacking it. That is, if Kagome had not stopped him. Well one good thing, he came to know what she meant before.

(AN: I'm surprised I didn't bring up the automobile idea, after all it is a popular idea, mostly with Inuyasha though.)

Kagome bought: first lots and lots of ramen, then, ingredients for some pastries, ice cream, few cosmetics like soap and shampoo and few other necessary ingredients for easy cooking in the outdoors. Sesshoumaru was busy examining everything so much so that he even ignored the hell of a bad stink and the giant moving machines which made loud sounds. She paid for all the things she bought and they headed home.

Wow! The day was long and she still had to study a lot. So she sat till late night studying with a really weird acting taiyoukai sitting behind her.

Next day

Sesshoumaru's POV

The whole morning I just sat on the chair watching her running around the whole house as if she were on fire. To say that was amusement was peculiar in its own way. She ran past me times just ignoring me. I knew how to go about this house of hers where witchcraft was dominant, yet she had already declined saying that it was actually human technology. I didn't think humans could be thus, but hey after seeing Kagome, anything can be possible. But first, she needs to calm down and I was the one to do that.

She was just walking past me in a panic, still ignoring my presence. It was then I did it. As she moved, I caught her left hand and pulled her back.

Kagome's POV

I was having the most hectic day ever. Starting from getting up late to managing all the house work on her own with and without the help of the taiyoukai, who just sat there looking at me in amusement. Man! Do I ever hate his arrogance. But I had no time to think about all that; I had too much to do. I wonder how mom managed all this work on her own.

Anyway, I was just passing by him when he surprised me (no, absolutely shocked me) when he pulled my left hand back towards his lap. What is going on?? He set me sideways pulled my head into his hair and… and he purred? A soft rumbling sound in his chest strangely caught my curiosity, calming me down completely. And he held me so tightly.

After a while he slowly loosened his grip on me and pulled away from me. I instantly missed the soothing sound which I had absolutely no idea what it was. I was about to ask what it was, but he answered before I could say anything.

Sesshoumaru: this is a way that an alpha male calms his mate and young ones of the pack. You were overstraining yourself by moving around like that. Calm Down.

This was the……, can't say worst **yet**, but definitely is the strangest day ever.

Last night, I slept on the chair and let Sesshoumaru sleep on my bed. Today in the morning, I found myself wrapped around Sesshoumaru on the bed. He looked really angry. I truly didn't know what happened and how I ended up like that. I was sure that he was not too pleased by this. Then his aura changed to slight, negligible amusement.

Sesshoumaru: Miko, what is the meaning of this? What are you up to anyway??

Oooh, the anger I felt at that moment was unexplainable. I somehow feel it is his revenge for yesterday. Whatever made me feel that??

Anyway now comes the worst part. The breakfast is almost over. It is time for me to leave. How oh how in the world can I leave him alone here without him getting into trouble? I have to go to school and no way can he come there or stay here. OK, I think I can knock some sense into his brain, afterall, till now he hasn't been in any trouble and seems to be able to understand his surroundings well. So I guess leaving him here could be considered.

Sesshoumaru: Miko! What are you thinking? You know it is bad to stare into emptiness while having food. (amusement)

Kagome: Wha-at? Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about today.

Sesshoumaru: And what about today?

Kagome: (flustered) Nothing like that, you hentai. Just about what you could do while I was gone.

Sesshoumaru: And where will you be going?

Kagome: To School, to take up the test. I guess I'll be catching up with my friends and maybe Hojo will be good enough to give me some of his notes. I'm sure he will anyway (More to herself than to the taiyoukai)

Sesshoumaru: Who exactly are these friends of yours??

Kagome: Well there is Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo as I told you.

Sesshoumaru clenched his claws until he bled. But the wounds healed almost immediately leaving no trace of his anger.

Kagome: Bye Sesshoumaru. Stay here until I come back. You can switch on the TV and there are some chips on the kitchen table. You can have those or you can make some instant ramen, you know how right. Bye now.

**AN: IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update but I have a valid reason for it. I have sent my story to my beta Cassie and she's working on it. It took a long time for her 'cause she had to edit another of my stories. I think I'll be posting that today. The whole story of Mikos and Taiyoukais will be revised. So, please be patient with me.**

**And also quite a lot of people felt that my idea was quite a common one. But I hope to change your minds**

**Thanking you all,**

**Anglefire123**

**(Shravya)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 7: School Time!

Sesshoumaru's POV~~~~~

Kagome left the house. I decided that I would follow her to this so called school to meet this Hobo person. I waited until it would be right and then left the building. I didn't know how to use that damn metal piece. So, I put a barrier around the house and left. I jumped up the roof tops of various tall buildings. It was the safest way other than my demon cloud anyway. Kagome's scent was weak, but I knew how to pinpoint her scent.

I reached a fairly tall building. It had may people dressed exactly like Kagome. So, she wasn't lying afterall. I jumped down to the main gate and walked in.

Everyone was busy going around speaking in high voices. But they seemed to stop as he went by. Ah! Much better. But the staring is not worth the fear. A smelly and ugly looking girl wearing a really short skirt came up to me. I'd say she was a definite slut. Yuck!

Maiko: Hey, I'm Maiko! Who might you be looking for? May I… help you?

Sesshoumaru: Wench! Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru now. *Pins her to the locker by her neck*. And I promise you next time you touch my person, I will not spare your life.

The cold look in his eyes was enough to freeze hell over. Maiko was so scared that she scrammed to a corner where her friends were as soon as he dropped her. I continued to follow Kagome's scent but deliberately slowed down so that I could find the other person I was looking for, Hobo.

I soon attracted a very large crowd because the news of Maiko being threatened reached the teachers and students who didn't have classes. An old ningen cut through the throng and reached me. All of them seemed to respect him. He must be the alpha.

Principal: Who are you? What are you doing in the school campus? Who allowed you in? You can't enter the school premises and threaten the students. Hey mister! Are you listening? You can't just barg-

I lift him off the ground with one hand holding him by his collar.

Sesshoumaru: You can't tell this Sesshoumaru to do anything you pathetic ningen. But you can help me. Where is the miko?

Principal: Wha-at do you mean? What miko?

Sesshoumaru: Don't play fool with me if you know what is good for you. *Tightens his hold*. Now tell me what I need to know because I know she's here.

Principal: This is just a school not a shrine. We only have students he-re. Maybe she is a stu-udent. We can find her if you her name.

Sesshoumaru: *growls*. Her name is Kagome.

Principal: Can you please tell her surname?

Sesshoumaru: Grrr………- (interrupted by a conversation among the crowd.)

_Ayumi: Hey Hojo! Do you think he is talking about Kagome? She lives in a shrine afterall._

_Hojo: What would someone like him want to do with Kagome? After being sick for so long, this is not good for her health at all._

_Ayumi: Eri, you don't think this is her jealous two timing boyfriend, do you? But his name was Inuyasha, right?_

_Eri: He's the guy? Wow he's so hot. I got to tell Yuka about this later. Pity she's also taking up the test with Kagome now._

_Hojo: What boyfriend?_

_Ayumi and Eri: Nothing!!_

_Eri: Look! He's coming this way. You don't think he's coming towards us, do you? I think he heard us._

I heard two girls and a boy talking about Kagome. They must be her friends, from their conversion the girls must be Eri and Ayumi and he must be Hojo. With a growl, I set out towards them. They noticed me coming and were now staring at me.

'Great! More staring.'

Sesshoumaru: You there, Hobo, right? Take me to her (to Hojo).

Hojo: Who me? I…I….

Sesshoumaru: Move now and show me where the miko is. Incompetence.

Hojo: I- I can't. I will not.

Sesshoumaru: Take me to her or die right now. *Pulls out Tensaiga and points it his neck*. *A few students screamed*. 'Cowards.' Move now boy.

Ayumi: Hojo, I think you better show him where Kagome is or he might really kill you.

Hojo: Ayumi, I can't let Kagome get hurt. If he wants Kagome, he must first go through me.

Sesshoumaru: The miko will not die. But, this Sesshoumaru requires her presence immediately.

Hojo: Are you sure you won't hurt her?

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, don't test my patience ningen.

Hojo: Al-alright.

They move towards the elevator. (AN: Yes, in this story, Kagome's school has an elevator. Afterall these things make them more interesting, right?)

I stay silent as he covers in a corner.

Sesshoumaru: Stay away from her.

Hojo: From whom? Kagome?

Sesshoumaru: Hai. She is mine and only mine. I'm ashamed to call you my rival.

Hojo: What do you mean?

Sesshoumaru: No one at least not some weak ningen like you who can't even match up to her and who has to be protected by her is going to be my rival. This time I'm honor bound to Kagome to not kill you. But next time you won't be so lucky because even she can't come between two males fighting for a female.

Hojo: what do you mean she's protecting me?

Sesshoumaru: Clueless, aren't you? Her protector, my otouto has always wanted you to keep away from her. But he is bound to Kagome and so has stopped himself from doing anything to you. I myself would mind killing you a thousand times over. *Acid visibly dripping from his claws and burning a hole in the floor of the elevator*.

Believe me, you're not worth to be her friend. It's her kindness that allows it. I haven't come here to meet her, she would come back home anyway and knows better than to run away from me. I've come here for you; to warn you not to go near her ever again. She is my intended and soon to be my mate and the lady of the house of the crescent moon. She loves you not. Haven't you seen that yet?

Hojo: She doesn't love me? How do you know?

Sesshoumaru: Well then, ask her and you will get your answer. For now take me to her.

Hojo: Alright. I will prove you wrong.

Sesshoumaru: We'll see when that day comes. Come.

They enter Kagome's classroom. Everyone seems to be shocked at our entrance and stood up. I went in ignoring everyone's stares and stopped in front of her. She had bent down to pick up something and then she looked up at me disbelievingly. She called my name (with appropriate title too) and fainted. I caught her in time.

**AN: It's been a long time ya'all**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mikos and Taiyoukais**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything. This applies to all my chapters

Chapter 8: Confusion

Kagome's POV~~~~~

I slowly gained consciousness. I didn't know where I was. What happened? The last thing I remember seeing is Sesshoumaru. Where am I? I opened my eyes and my vision was hazy. The first thing I saw was Sesshoumaru. I thought it was impossible, so I called out.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru-sama is that you?

Sesshoumaru: Hai miko, it's me.

I smiled. But where was I? I reached out to him. He held my hand.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we?

Sesshoumaru: At your school.

'At my school? **AT MY SCHOOL?'** I sat up in shock. What was he doing in the school? And where the hell was I? If I there were beds in school it would have been much more comfortable sleeping in class, so what did he mean?

Kagome: What do you mean 'at my school'? You can't be here. Oh no! Do they know that you're here? How am I going to get out of this? Why in the seven hells did you come here anyway……… (*taking deep breaths out of exhaustion*) What happened?

Sesshoumaru: Are you done, miko? Or do you need some more time?

Kagome: Don't you avoid the question. Answer me now.

Sesshoumaru: Which one?

Kagome: The most suitable one for now.

Sesshoumaru: We're going back.

Kagome: NANI?

Sesshoumaru: Miko! Watch your voice. Know who you're talking to.

Kagome: Fine! No problem there. I'll get out of this situation and you can kiss your only way to return home a goodbye.

Sesshoumaru: Wench! Watch your place or my threat will become a reality. The shards will be good enough for my return.

My anger rose to a new level, my mikoki reacting dangerously to my emotions. The nerve of him to say something like that.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, I'm not one of those fools who cover in fear when dangers come in my way. I haven't come all this way doing nothing. I face innumerous threats everyday and I have stood against them till now. What makes you think I'll back down now?

Sesshoumaru: Miko! Call back your mikoki now.

Kagome: Nani? Is the taiyoukai of the west afraid of a little miko?

Sesshoumaru pinned me to the bed with his claws.

Sesshoumaru: Miko! I'm not afraid of the likes of you. It is you who must be afraid. You know very well what I'm capable of. Just because I have spared your life till now doesn't mean I can't take it now. Call back your mikoki.

My mikoki was crackling in the air. Few glass instruments broke due to the radiating power. Sesshoumaru retreated his hand away from the raw power.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, I have no reason to be afraid of anything because I have done no mistake on my part. But, you on the other hand, have. There is a reason behind my action, one you may not know the effect of, but know this- I respect you for who you are not your power or rank in society. I value worthiness not wealth. Before you think about punishing me for what I said, punish yourself for what you did. You're right about me not being as worthy as you. So, I won't judge you, but you can judge yourself, can't you?

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by my statement. I just wanted to yell at him for being so arrogant. But somehow arguing with him didn't seem like the best thing. Sesshoumaru was a man of reasoning and honor and even that was against him now. I didn't know what I was talking at that moment. The only thing I knew was that I was winning against Sesshoumaru.

He looked at me like never before. This time I was taken aback. He accepted his mistake. But that was not all, there was more.

Suddenly, he turned to the door. The nurse and the teacher entered the room. They were gasping at the damage done to the room.

They finally saw that I was awake.

Teacher: Kagome, how are you child? What happened here?

Kagome: Sorry ma'am. This is all my fault. No one else is to be blamed. I'll pay for all the damage once my parents return home. I apologize for all this.

Sesshoumaru: Will this be enough? (*showing a large gemstone*). I do not have your currency right now. But I'm sure this will do fine.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! What are you doing? That has gotto be worth a lot of money. I can't let you pay for what I did.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, take this as an apology from me. This is nothing compared to what you have done to me or what I can give you. So, let it be.

Teacher: Mister! Whoever you are, we can't take this. This is a diamond and probably worth a million, which we can't accept as payment for this small damage.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will not take back what he has already given. Now take it.

Nurse: Child, are you alright? You seem weak, you shouldn't move too much. You must have overstrained yourself. Did you study for any test yesterday?

Kagome: Yes. I did. I had to study for my biology test today which I guess is already over by now (sigh).

Nurse: you shouldn't overstrain yourself you know. Are your parents at home? I would like to have a word with them.

Kagome: No, they have gone out of station and won't be back for a week. So I'm staying in our house with Sesshoumaru.

Nurse: Alright then. Excuse me young man, but can I have a word with you? You'll need to take care of her so that she doesn't exhaust herself. I think she's putting too much pressure on herself. I'll be off then. Oh? I almost forgot your friends are here to see you. You're alright now. You can leave anytime you want.

Yuka: Kagome! How are you? I was so afraid when I saw you faint. Is it your brain tumor affecting you again? Oh you poor thing.

Ayumi: Kagome-chan, how are you feeling now? Did he hurt you? What's with all the glass pieces?

Kagome: No, Sesshoumaru didn't do anything to me. He's a…a… friend. This is actually my fault, not his and nothing happened really.

Eri: Kagome, is he the two-timing boyfriend that you always talk about? He sure is just like you told deadly and hot.

Kagome: No no, this is not Inuyasha. It's actually his aniki, Sesshoumaru.

Yuka: So, now your two timing.

Kagome: As if! First of all there is absolutely nothing between the two of us and about Inuyasha, he's happy with his ex. I don't care if he goes to hell with her.

Eri: That's our girl. Teach that bastard that you don't need him. You can always go with his onii-san, you know, at least to make him jealous and realize what he lost.

Kagome: You gotto be kidding. Me with Sesshoumaru-sama? That is impossible, not gonna happen in a billion years to come.

Ayumi: Kagome, who is he? He's wearing such an outdated, traditional kimono and he carries a sword around. And let me not start about the weird markings on his face.

Kagome: Anou…… don't worry about who he is. I live at his house…………that's where I'm getting treated, ya, he is the owner of that mansion. He's just helping me because I was his brother's girlfriend and all. Well about his attire, he's just traditional……about the marks, it kind of shows that he is from a large family. A noble you can say. Let's just leave that for now. I might not come again from tomorrow seeing that I'm already getting my symptoms back. I think we'll be leaving to go to his house for further treatment.

Out of the corner my eyes of my eyes, I saw Sesshoumaru scowl. He must have not liked this conversation, maybe it is because I told such a big fat lie. But was that the whole truth?

Eri: Hey Kagome! Do you know what happened to Hojo? I haven't seen him from the time when he left with Sesshoumaru to find you.

Yuka: Ya, he came to the class but I don't know where he went after that. Everyone were worried about you

Kagome: NANI? That's impossible. Sesshoumaru! Do you know what happened to my friend Hojo; you know who showed you where I was?

Sesshoumaru: Why do you care about him?

Kagome: What do you mean by that Sesshoumaru? He's my friend. Where is he? Please help me find him.

Sesshoumaru: hn! Come miko. We'll get this over now.

We left the hospital wing immediately, following Hojo's scent.


End file.
